Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart
by xAsteriski92x
Summary: Kai Hiwatari, Captain of the Bladebreakers and Mr Sourpuss begins to melt. But whom is the cause of this icebergs destruction? Yaoi from the first chapter. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Beyblade fanfic that I've uploaded. I've written one before, but I lost it when I moved house :. Also this has been inspired by many of HIM's songs. =3

WARNING: Yaoi inside.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor the characters.

Written in Kai's POV.

_-Dreaming-_

Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart.

Chapter 1.

I don't understand it, I've had them training for at least four hours now, yet they still find the energy to piss about with each other; how can they be so relaxed and laid back? Back in the Abbey I was trained to ignore anything and everything surrounding me and concentrate on the task in front of me. My name is Kai Hiwatari by the way, and the people I'm training are my team; the Bladebreakers, consisting of Tyson Granger, Max Tate and Ray Kon. There is also Kenny, our techy geek who analyses our Beybattles, and there is Hilary, the annoying girl who happens to be one of Tyson's school friends.  
But back to the point; my team are sitting around the beydish, dripping in sweat, but laughing and joking about things I can't quite hear. I find it intriguing to watch them, so full of life and not a care in the world. I now understand why I'm often called 'Mr Sourpuss', I don't particularly share such a laid back attitude, but that's probably why I'm their captain, because I have strict control over myself. Ray often tells me to 'let loose' every so often, but I find it hard to just forget everything I've been taught throughout my life.  
"Kai!" Tyson snaps me out of my thoughts, "Are we finished for the day or we going to sit here whilst you daydream?!" he grins.  
"Hn, we're done." I move to head to Tyson's Dojo.  
Just as I start, Ray grabs my arm, "Wait a minute Kai." He waits for the others to move out of earshot. "Are you okay? You don't seem yourself today."  
Ray's always been the caring 'mother' of the group, always concerned about others welfare.  
"I'm fine." I tell him flatly.  
"Okay, well if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here." He smiles at me, yet I can see suspicion in his golden eyes.  
"Hn." I have a habit of doing that.  
I would definitely say Ray is the closest to me of the team, perhaps because he's almost on the same mentality level as me and understands when the others get on my nerves. I say almost because sometimes even Ray can't help himself but play along with the others, but then again; I'm not like the others.  
After what feels like a millennia, Ray lets me go and heads to the Dojo; assumedly to cook some lunch for Tyson's never ending pit of a stomach. I follow him, watching his ever so long pony tail swish back and forth in rhythm with his body. I like watching him; he is fascinating because the Chinese call his kind 'Neko-jin', which is something along the lines of part cat, and I like cats. We enter the kitchen and Tyson and Max are already sat at the table, knives and forks in hand, chanting "Food. Food." I feel a headache coming along…  
"Here you go Kai." Ray hands me a steaming coffee, smiling. He's a life saver.  
I thank him and head to our room we share, sitting on the bed and sipping the drug they call caffeine. I look over at my bedside desk and spy the Beyblading magazines; rolling my eyes I place my empty mug onto the coaster and sigh; I didn't feel like reading on how to 'perfect' my blading skills today. I pulled open the drawer and grabbed the book I've been trying to read, hopefully I'll get at least a whole chapter before Tyson or Max interrupt me by doing something stupid. Yet as I start to scan the first sentences, I feel unusually restless; so after a couple of minutes of trying to settle, I give up and shove the book back in the drawer. Perhaps a walk will help me relax; it was autumn here in Japan and the colours in the local park are mesmerising, I think I'll go lay down under a tree.

I must have fallen asleep under that tree, because it was dark when I opened my eyes and it was getting rather chilly. I glance at my phone, shit, I've missed dinner. Hopefully the others won't have worried too much, I have tendencies to disappear for hours on end just for a bit of peace and quiet. As I head back to Tyson's, a cat runs out into the open and halts, staring at me for a few seconds before shooting under a car as I approach. Smiling, I carry on heading home, "I hope there's some food left." I think to myself as my stomach growls at me. I push open the front door and I'm greeted with a "RAY! KAI'S BACK!" accompanied with thundering stomps coming down the stairs.  
"Where have you been?!" Ray asks me, hands on hips.  
"Er, out?" I reply.  
Ray sighs, "You've been gone for hours, and look at you! You aren't wearing a jacket and it's freezing out there! You could have caught a cold." Certainly feels like he's lecturing me.  
"I went for a walk and fell asleep." I shrug.  
His pupils turn to slits, I could practically feel him fuming. "You're late for dinner, there's some on a plate in the fridge."  
Ray is an amazing cook, so it would probably explain why he's angry at me; I let his precious food get cold. "Thanks." I mutter and head to the kitchen.  
I open the fridge and stare at the cling filmed plate, looks like Ray has made something we've never had before. Crap, he must be really pissed about that, I guess I should apologise to him later on before bed. That's one thing only Ray gets the privilege to hear: an apology from me, the others may be my friends, but I do not like showing weakness. Sighing, I stick my food into the microwave, trying to save any of the original flavour and enjoy it. The food was spectacular, I can only assume it's a duck breast with potatoes, vegetables, some 'puffy' thing and gravy. Perhaps I'll ask what it is when I get a chance, but right now I need a cup of coffee and a shower.  
Once I'd finished my shower, it was nearly midnight, so I there was no point getting dressed again. I slipped into some track suit bottoms ready for bed and headed to mine and Ray's room, he must still be awake because the light was seeping through the door.  
"Hey." I acknowledged him as I entered.  
"Hey." He replied curtly, he's still mad.  
I sat on the end of his bed and he looked up at me from his book, "Sorry I came home late." I said staring at him.  
He sighed and put his book down, "It's okay, I guess I was just worried."  
"And the fact your food went cold?" I smirked at him and he laughed.  
"Yes I guess so." He smiled at me.  
"It was good you know, what was it?" I asked.  
"Roast Duck, it's a common dinner used in England." He replied, grinning.  
"Ah, what was that weird puffy thing?" Ray cocked his eyebrow at me.  
"It was a Yorkshire Pudding." Never heard of them.  
"Ah. Well, it was really good, thanks." I felt a smile tug at my lips.  
"Thanks!" Ray beamed at me.  
I couldn't help but give in to the smile.  
"You should smile more often you know, it's a lovely smile." Ray's cheeks turned a little pink.  
I think I felt my cheeks grow hot as well. "Err, I'll consider it." I brushed it off. "We should get to bed now, training is at 9am sharp."  
Ray just nodded and slipped under his covers, I got up and strolled to my own bed and getting under mine. Ray turned his lamp off, mumbling something which sounded like "Goodnight." Before heading off to the land of nod. I shifted to lay on my back and sighed, perhaps I should smile more often? The problem was when I was in the Abbey, I was taught not to show any emotion because it showed weakness, could I really just forget all that and become… normal? I felt myself begin to nod off, so I gave into the heavy sleep that consumed me, little did I know that this night will be different.

_I was awoken to something heavy sitting on my bed. Opening my eyes into complete darkness, I could make out a shape moving around on the edge of my bed. Straining my eyes, I tried to figure out who the intruder was, then something gave it away. The intruder started purring!  
__"Ray? What are you doing on my bed?" I asked him.  
__"Oh, nothing much." I could practically hear him smirking.  
__I sighed, "Well, if it's nothing then would you kindly get off my bed and go back to your own?"  
__"I can't do that." He was moving closer.  
__"And why not?" I growled, I did not like to be woken up at ungodly hours for no particular reason.  
__"Because you're just too irresistible." Closer still.  
__My eyes widened. "What?"  
__"You heard me." His face was inches away from mine.  
__My throat tightened to the point where when I tried to reply, I could only squeak. Ray giggled and I could feel his hot breath on my face, I tried to shift away from him. He pulled me closer and crushed his lips against mine, I tensed up so much my back hurt. Ray waited patiently for his kiss to register in my mind, and it felt like hours had gone past before I started to relax. After much hesitation, I begun to kiss him back gently. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance, so I submitted to him and opened my mouth. Rays tongue shot into my mouth, hot, wet and extremely active. He played at my own tongue, asking permission to play a game with it. I responded by wrapping mine around his, and he sighed into my mouth. He shifted so he was exactly on top of me, never breaking the kiss, even deepening it. I couldn't help myself, I moaned into his mouth, this seemed to please Ray a lot because I felt him smile against me.  
__Eventually we broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen, and Ray just looked at me. My eyes had adjusted to the dark and I could see his golden orbs glowing with delight, he smiled and leant down to kiss me on my neck. I gasped at the motion, and I could feel my blood rushing south. Ray must have noticed this, because one of his hands ran up the inside of my leg and rested on my crotch, caressing through my track suits. I moaned louder this time, this caused Ray to moan too; to which he removed his hand and replaced it with his own crotch. I could feel his erection pressed against mine, and he started to grind his hips. My moans were becoming more frequent, as were his and I captured his lips again with my own this time. Ray hissed with pleasure and deepened the kiss; I started to match his body movement, desperate for more, when suddenly Ray sat up, looking at me with a glint in his eye. He hooked his fingers around the rim of my trousers, before he pulled them down; slowly, seductively. I whined due to the lack of contact, and he responded by slipping his hand down my boxers…_

BEEP BEEP.  
I awoke at the sudden noise, it sounded like a car horn. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and groaned, it was only 6:40am. I laid back and thought of the dream I just witnessed, which had really scared and confused me. I glanced over to Ray's sleeping form; he was in a deep sleep, so there was no way any of my dream had been real. So what caused me to dream of something like that? Also, why am I feeling like I've got butterflies in my stomach? Could I be…? No, there is no way, I was trained to not feel any sort of emotion, so that thought can be thrown out the window. Unfortunately, my raging boner has thoughts otherwise, but, and it's hard to admit, I've never done anything like this before. I know how it goes, but I've never had the 'opportunity' for something like this. God damn it, what is wrong with me?! I sigh, well it's not going to go away by itself.  
I slowly move my trembling hand down my trousers and boxers, creeping slowly towards my erection. As soon as my hand touches it, I gasp, the pleasure was instantaneous! I couldn't help myself, I clasp my hand around and move it up and down, slowly at first. My breath becomes sharper, and I bite back my moans, scared that Ray would hear. "Ray…" thinking of my teammate makes my head go cloudy, and I lose all control and start pumping my arm up and down myself. I begin to moan and grunt softly, not knowing the feeling that is yet to come. Suddenly, both my head and groin burst. My eyes roll to the back of my head as I come into my hand, my whole body shuddering and my mouth gaping wide as I feel intense pleasure rush through my whole body. I flop back onto my pillows, panting heavily and savouring the moment. Just as I recover…  
"Kai?" a very groggy Ray turns over "Are you okay? I heard something, you weren't having a nightmare were you?"  
I was prone to nightmares sometimes, and only Ray knows about them, mainly because we share a room. But my heart was pounding, due to the thought of almost being caught masturbating. "I'm fine, go back to sleep." That was all I could manage.  
"Hm, okay." He rolls onto his back and drifts off back to sleep.  
"Phew!" I mutter to myself. How could I be so careless?! I'm Kai, the ice cold captain of the Bladebreakers. I don't have feelings, let alone have sexual tensions! I can't help but feel embarrassed though, I'm 16 years old and that was my first wank. I bet the others are experts by now; wait, why do I care?! It's not a freaking competition! Sighing, I rise from my bed; hand still soaking, ready for a hot shower. I wasn't getting anymore sleep tonight.

A/N: I think I've managed to sort out the edits I wanted! Yay!

xD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yep, definitely fixed the minor mistakes! Woohoo!  
Anyways, on to the next chapter!  
WARNING: Yaoi inside.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor the characters.  
Written in Kai's POV

Chapter 2.

9am came around sooner than I thought, I had been in such deep thought about my dream that I'd forgotten to turn my alarm off, thus making me jump out of my skin when it went off. Ray started to stir when he heard it, so I turned it off and waited for him to arise from his bed. He sighed and sat up, hair messy and coming loose from his wrap; looking ever so sexy... "What?!" I mentally kick myself at that thought, why does my brain have to be such an ass?  
"Good morning Kai." Ray smiles at me, and I felt my heart stop.  
"Hn." As rude as it sounds, that was all I could manage as my throat had tightened up so much I could hardly breathe.  
"Nice to see you too." Ray grins, he knows I don't mean to be rude intentionally, he thinks it's a bad habit of mine.  
"Hn, get dressed, we're training in 5 minutes." I jumped off my bed and headed outside Tyson's Dojo.  
I'm so confused, every time I look at Ray my heart jumps to my throat and I find it hard to speak, I end up being very short with him. I shake my head and lean against the wall, waiting for the others to come out.  
"TYSON! WAKE UP!" I hear Max yelling at Tyson, who is without a doubt the last to wake.  
"But Max! I need breakfast before I train." He moaned.  
"Sorry Ty, but if you hadn't slept in, you would've had some by now."  
I smirk, at least nothing has changed between the others. Maybe if I just beybattle someone I'll feel better and hopefully sort my head out. The others start to pile out of the Dojo and set up ready for training, Ray uses some martial arts moves to warm up, Max and Tyson just chat to each other and Kenny sets his laptop up ready to analyse us.  
"We're going to be battling each other today, so pick your opponent and let's get started." I raise my voice over Tyson's blabbing.  
"I choose Ty!" Max practically yells.  
"I guess that leaves me and you Kai." Ray smiles gently at me.  
Oh dear lord. Why did I not anticipate that this would happen? Of course Max would choose Tyson, they're like best friends. I can almost hear my heart thudding against my ribcage.  
"Tyson and Max can go first." I'd very much like to delay mine and Ray's battle as long as possible, especially with Max who is specialized in defence, whereas cocky Tyson is all offence.

I settle down beside a tree to watch the match; Max and Tyson let loose their blades and the match is underway. Max's Draciel immediately heads to the middle of the dish to set up his defensive stance, but Tyson's Dragoon manages to knock Draciel back to the edge.  
"Ha! Too slow Maxie!" Tyson taunts him.  
"We'll see about that Tyson, DRACIEL!" Max commands his bitbeast to go on the offensive, crashing into Dragoon and slowly pushing him backwards.  
"DRAGOON, STORM ATTACK!" Tyson yells.  
Dragoon immediately obeys and rises from Tyson's bit, roaring as he hit his full height. He dives down towards Max's blade, intent on winning.  
"Not so fast! Draciel, counter attack!" Draciel holds his ground and takes the full pummelling from Dragoon's attack with ease.  
The two of them went on like this for a couple more minutes, and I started to fiddle with a piece of grass. The match could go either way, I guess it was just down to whoever was strongest, or pure luck. It wasn't until I heard Tyson cheering that I realised that he had won and the match was over; quicker than I had liked.  
"That was an awesome match Tyson! Congratulations." Max beamed at his friend.  
"You put up a great fight Max." Tyson clapped his hand on Max's back, and the both of them headed to the side lines to watch me and Ray.  
I sigh deeply, I really need to keep my concentration right now. All thoughts to be banished from my mind except to get this match over and done with.  
"Coming Kai?" Ray was already up at the beydish.  
"Yeah." I get up, mentally kicking myself for getting lost in my thoughts already.  
"Ready guys?" Max looks up at us one I reach my position.  
Ray and I nod.  
"Okay. 3. 2. 1… Let it rip!" Max counts down for us.  
Ray and I release our blades together, Dranzer circling the dish perimeter and Driger follows suit, cat chasing bird.  
"Dranzer! Shake him off!" I command.  
"Driger, faster!" Ray yells.  
Dranzer starts to zigzag, but Driger is still close on his tail, tracing each of his moves perfectly.  
"C'mon Dranzer, burn his paws!" I could feel my adrenaline increasing.  
But for some reason, Dranzer doesn't react to my commands. He's slowing down!  
"Hey Kai, what's going on?" Ray asks me, a little worried.  
That's when I look at him. Ray is surrounded in sunlight from the rising sun, his hair fluttering in the breeze, golden eyes blazing due to the match. He looks like an angel, pure perfection; and with the autumn colour around us, they match each and every feature he holds. My breath sharpens and my heart starts hammering my chest so hard, I'm afraid it might burst out.  
"Kai? What's wrong?" Max tries to grab my attention.  
I'm starting to sweat now, I can't wrench my eyes away from Ray. I must finish the match, but all of a sudden I feel something whoosh past my ear.  
"And the winner is, Ray!" Tyson announces.  
I blink, how could I have lost my concentration so easily? I was just getting into the game when everything started going wrong. Ray jumps down from the dish and walks up to me, holding my gaze intensely.  
"What was that all about Kai?" He asks me. "I expected a lot more from you, and I beat Dranzer so easily! Were you even giving me your full attention?" He sounds pissed.  
"Err." I start.  
"No, don't bother. Clearly I'm not worth your full attention, and because of that you underestimated me and lost!" He whips around, almost smacking me with his pony tail and stalks back to the Dojo.  
"Way to go, Kai." Tyson glares at me and follows Ray with Max and Kenny on his heels.  
Shit.

It was a couple of hours after my match with Ray, and I had gone out for a walk to clear my head. Ray was seriously annoyed with me, and I couldn't blame him, if someone had given me the same treatment, I'd be pissed off too. I've been thinking a lot during my stroll; about why my heart does somersaults every time I even glance at Ray, and why I seem to slip up around him. The walls that I built around myself over the years seem to crumble under his gaze, and I feel helpless and vulnerable. I don't like it one bit, but I just can't help it. I don't know what these feelings are, and why they affect me in such ways, but I need to get them under control before I fuck anything else up.  
Okay, so I'll go through what happens around Ray. When he looks at me, my throat tightens up so much I can't speak properly, and my heart skips a beat or two. I had that… dream about him, which does not leave my mind for even a second, which really bugs the hell out of me. Then there's the beybattle I had with him, which I completely screwed up just because I looked at him. Yeah sure, he looked utterly stunning in that light, but… I stop dead in my tracks, eyes widening.  
"Oh god." I was in love with Ray Kon.  
Wait a minute, he's a guy and so am I! That would mean I was gay, and I seriously doubted that I, Kai Hiwatari, could be gay… could I? I sigh deeply, there's no denying it now. Yet now I'm stuck with these feelings that could never, ever be returned. The back of my eyes start to sting, am I destined to be a loner forever? A clap of thunder in the distance snaps me out of my thoughts, I guess I should head back, as much as I don't want to. I'm pretty sure Ray and the others are still annoyed at me, and I really don't fancy confronting them about this mornings event. Sighing again, I head back to Tyson's, heart sinking with each step I take.

I open the front door and enter, taking my shoes off in the process. It had started to chuck it down when I was halfway hear, so I was soaked to the skin, and it was freezing. My nose started to tickle and I sneezed; great, I really didn't want to bring attention to myself right now. I heard footsteps and Max turned around the corner to greet me, he seemed rather happy, so perhaps he'd forgiven me already.  
"Hey Kai, how are… Oh my god, you're soaked!" He gasped, noticing the puddle on the floor around me.  
If I were any other person, I would have grinned sheepishly, but we all know why I don't.  
"Ray! Kai's back and he's all wet!" I try to shush the boy, but I was too late.  
Ray comes to the front door and takes one look at me, I must look like a drowned rat. I try to read his face, but his feature are expressionless. Wordlessly he takes my hand and leads me upstairs to our room, opens the door and drags me in. He pushes me onto the dressing table chair, and disappears for a moment. He then reappears with some towels in his hands, passing one to me, before turning his back to me to allow me to undress. I quickly do so and wrap the towel around my waist, I start to shiver. Ray turns around and throws the other towel over my wet hair, beginning to towel dry it. I let him do it, screw my pride, the least I could do for him was to let him do what he wanted without arguing about it.  
After a few minutes, Ray finishes drying my hair and removes the towel. He takes one look at me, and starts laughing his ass off.  
"What?" I ask.  
He points at my hair, and I rush to the mirror to check out the damage. There's a reason I don't towel dry my hair, even though it sticks in all sorts of places when I style it, this puts another whole reason to messy. I smirk slightly and turn to Ray, who's still giggling at me.  
"You know, I think I feel better now." Ray smiles at me. "I guess making you look like a twat was my revenge for earlier." He gives me a light punch on the arm.  
I let myself smile and give him a little shove. Hey, if I'm going to be in love with the guy, why not open up to him more? This seems to take him by surprise and he starts to grin, pushing me back. An idea forms into my head and I tackle him onto his bed, tickling him to no end. He roars with laughter and I can't help but laugh along with him; after a minute or so, he pats the bed, signalling for me to stop and I obey. He sits up and tries to catch his breath, his bangs covering his face, I notice I'm breathing heavily too. He looks up at me and has the biggest grin I've ever seen slapped on his face.  
"You really surprised me Kai, I never even dreamt you'd be capable of playing!" He giggles softly.  
I smile at him. "I surprise even myself, Ray."  
This time he surprises me, he wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me into a hug. I tense up, not knowing quite what to do, but eventually I relax and hug him back. He pulls away and smiles stupidly at me.  
"Thank you, I needed that." Ray rubs my arm gently.  
"You're welcome."  
"Ray! When's dinner?" We heard Tyson yell up the stairs.  
I swear I could have face palmed, trust Tyson to ruin the moment. Ray just giggles softly and gets up to go start dinner, but I grab his arm before he can leave.  
"Hmm?" He turns to me, looking at me questionably.  
"I'd like to thank you too, I never thought having fun could feel so good."  
Ray just beams and nods at me; I let him go and he heads downstairs, footsteps fading as he reaches the bottom.

I sigh and flop back onto the bed, it's so easy just to let myself go around him, in a way I feel comfortable in his presence. I just can't shake this painful feeling though, the thought of him never being mine brings me pain right to the core. The stinging feeling in my eyes comes back again, when did I become such a softie?  
"Kai, dinner." I hear Ray call for me.  
I get up and almost jog down the stairs, Ray's been out of my sight for no more than 15 minutes and I'm already excited to see him again. I enter the kitchen to see Tyson and Max already at the dinner table, Ray serving food onto some dinner plates and Kenny just coming in behind me, head in his laptop. I sit down at the head of the table, that's when I hear the others burst out laughing. I glance at them, and they're all roaring with laughter and pointing at me. I'm confused at first, but then realisation hits me, my hair is still a mess, in fact its gone fluffy as its dried fully. Glaring at the guys, I cross my arms and wait for them to get over themselves, silly children, can't their great Captain have a bad hair day too?  
"Hey Kai, loving the new style dude." Tyson winks at me and sticks his thumb up.  
"Hn." I close my eyes and wait patiently for my dinner.  
"Now, now Ty. Don't be mean." Ray muses over the scene before him. "Why don't you tell Kai the news instead of picking on him?"  
Tyson and Max suddenly both look excited.  
"Oh yeah! Kai, you'll never guess who's coming over tomorrow?" Max asks me, almost taking off in the process.  
"I wonder, the tooth fairy?" My voice drips with sarcasm.  
"Close but no cigar!" Tyson winks at me. "The White Tigers, the All Starz and the Blitzkrieg Boys."  
I stare at them. "What for?"  
"To have fun of course! That also means we don't have to do training tomorrow!" Max is smiling so much I think his face will tear.  
"How long are they staying for?" I ask flatly.  
"The whole weekend." Tyson and Max sing the words together.  
I sigh, this was going to be a long weekend.


End file.
